Color Outside the Lines
by forever-x-young
Summary: Erin Roarke is back from boarding school all grown up. She has a strong relationship with Red Dog, but can she keep her eye from wandering? [Rating might change] UPDATED ON NOVEMBER 4!
1. Ch 1: Vietnam and Nuns

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the film 'Lords of Dogtown.' But I do own the made up characters!_

_A/N: I decided to start this new story. I'm kind of stuck on 'No Reason,' but don't worry I should have a new chapter up soon. So for now enjoy 'Color Outside the Lines.' Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch! Also visit my bio to view pictures of how the characters look, if you want to of course._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vietnam and Nuns**

Erin Roarke got off the plane that landed in Venice, California. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her face revealing her dark brown eyes to match and she smiled at the flight attendant. "Hope you had a safe trip," the flight attendant put on a fake smile as she usually did. Erin blew a bubble with her chewing gum and popped it near the attendant's face.

"Yeah. I sort of did," she answered. "I just didn't appreciate the fact that this girl with red hair kept giving me ugly looks for no apparent reason," Erin said sarcastically shaking her head. The flight attendant had the red hair **and was the one **giving Erin ugly looks. Erin kept bugging her for water and peanuts, the attendant had had enough of Erin. Erin pinched her cheek and smirked. "Other than that, I will tell my friends about this airline," she strolled over to where the luggage was. She could feel the flight attendant's glare; she whirled around and stuck her tongue out at her like a child. The flight attendant had enough of Erin's antics and stuck her tongue out as well; unfortunately her boss saw her and called her over. Erin couldn't help but laugh loudly. "That's 6 people I've gotten fired. Damn I'm on a roll," she threw her arms up victoriously.

"Hey girlie," she heard a familiar voice and whirled around to see her brother holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Ah! Charlie," she shrieked and ran over to her brother. She threw her arms around him nearly squashing the bouquet and he lifted her up. "I'm so glad you're back," she smiled. He put her down and smiled at her. They softly bumped heads like when they were children. "So how was Nam," she asked as she grabbed her bags. Charlie shrugged.

"It was war Erin, how do you think," he grinned and took her bags from her. She jumped on his back; he nearly fell but caught his balance. He carried her and the bags to the car. When they got outside she jumped down and he opened the trunk to his car.

"Well I know it sucks ass," she took her bags from him and threw them in the trunk. "Ask me about boarding school. Ask me," she begged excitedly.

"How was boarding school," he asked not sounding enthusiastic. She grinned from ear to ear.

"It sucked ass! So I made it interesting," she smirked and waited for Charlie to open the car door. He locked the trunk and unlocked the door on the driver's side. He got in and slid over the seat to unlock the passenger side. She opened the door and slid in. "Well first off I put a nun's habit, I think that's what they are called, on fire. Then I popped my gum in church during praying time. I never wore my uniform properly. You know what that means right," she turned her body so her back could be leaning against the door and she stretched out her legs across her brother's lap.

"No, please tell me," Charlie grinned as he started the car and headed to their house.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole!" she shrieked clapping her hands. "Woohoo!" she threw her arms up. Charlie laughed and turned on the radio. Nazareth came blaring out from the speakers; Charlie and Erin couldn't help but sing along.

_Now you're messin' with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now you're messin' with a son of a bitch  
Now you're messin' with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now you're messin' with a son of a bitch_

---  
Charlie and Erin arrived at their house. Erin opened the door and did a tumble to get out of the car since her back was leaning against the door. Luckily she landed on her feet. "Home sweet home," she stretched her arms across her small body. Charlie got out of the car and went to get her luggage. "Yeah you can carry my crap," she smirked at her brother as she sprinted up the porch. She waited for Charlie to reach the porch to unlock the front door.

"Thanks for your help," he said tossing her stuff at her feet.

"Anytime bro," she smiled winking at him and picked up the bags. "It's not like they are _that_ heavy anyway," she shook her head and followed Charlie inside. He placed the car keys on the table by the door. Erin hurried to her room. She pushed open the door. "Aw how I've missed you," she threw her stuff in the corner and ran towards her bed. She landed on her bed bouncing up a little. Charlie leaned against the door frame and grinned at his sister. "I love my room. It isn't like a prison, well minus the burglar bars you added!" she yelled and shot up. "Charlie!" she opened her curtain to reveal black burglar bars on her window. "What the hell," she glared at him.

"Neema said to," Charlie shrugged. Neema was the name of their **evil** stepmother. Their father and _real _mother divorced when Erin was only 6, he didn't start dating till Erin turned 10 and that's when he met Neema. Erin cringed at the name.

"I hate her," she muttered under her breath. "Can you take them off please," she rushed over to her brother and put on her puppy eyed face. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. "I think it's a good idea to have them there. I don't need to worry about you sneaking out in the middle of the night," he pointed out and headed to the living room.

"Chaaarrrrlie," she whined and followed him. "I haven't been here for over 2 years and how do you know I haven't changed my ways," she jumped in front of him and stood on her tiptoes to be in his face.

"Errrriiiin," he mocked her. "You just told me in the car that you set a nun on fire," he shook his head and plopped down on the couch.

"Only her habit," Erin crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. Charlie let out a laugh and shook his head. "Argh!" she stormed off to her room slamming her door. At that exact moment Neema walked in.

"Erin's home," Neema sighed and went to the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

"Yup," Charlie picked up the newspaper from the coffee table.

later

Erin grabbed her skateboard from her closet and ran her hand over it as if it was a porcelain doll. It was made of thick wood and had stickers on the back of the deck. She hadn't rode on one since she left to boarding school. She sighed and sat down on her bed still holding the skateboard. She glanced at her surfboard resting against the wall next to her poster of The Beatles. She hadn't surfed either. She bit her lip and decided to go see **certain people**. She went to her bag and pulled out a pink tank top. She searched and found her plaid skirt. She took a pair of scissors and cut the plaid skirt so it would be half way up her thigh. She took out a blue vest and put it on. Finally she slipped on her black converse. She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed a couple of her beaded necklaces and threw them on. She slipped on some bangles to cover her _peace_ tattoo. (Neema would've killed her if she found out that she had tattoo.) She opened her door slowly and grabbed her skateboard before she walked out. She crept out of her room to the front door. She peeked in the living room to see her brother asleep on the coach watching static on the television. She stifled her laughter and went to the door. "Be back before 3," he said groggily knowing it was her.

"Fine," she whispered to him and opened the door. She snuck out and skated down the sidewalk to a familiar house. She stopped in front of the house that had blaring music. She looked at it and grinned to herself. She knew if she walked in they wouldn't recognize her. She had changed so much from when **they** last saw her. She stepped up the porch steps and was greeted by a fog of smoke coming from the mouth of Tony Alva.

"Hey," Tony smirked at her.

"Well it's nice to know that you haven't changed," she said sarcastically and crossed her arms. Tony's mouth dropped as he glanced at Erin up and down.

"Holy shit, Erin," Tony embraced her. She laughed and hugged him back. "Damn girl," he looked at her one last time. She threw her arms up as if she was posing. "Hey guys!" Tony yelled inside trying to get the attention of the others. They all came out.

"Fuck, Erin. Never thought I'd see you again," Biniak announced and hugged her quickly allowing the others to embrace her.

"Hey chic," Peggy smiled and they did their little handshake.

"You look hot," Wentzle grinned and pushed her gently.

"You don't look like a _guy_ anymore," Shogo teased as he hugged her.

"Nice to see you home," Stacy smiled and hugged her. She smiled at Stacy.

"Okay let me hug her now," Red Dog announced and made his way to Erin. She smiled and kissed him. They had been dating for over 3 years, including the years she went to boarding school. She would come to Venice on holidays but rarely since she was always swamped with work and detention. Plus Neema would never cough up the cash to fly her over. "Miss me," he smirked.

"Yeah," she hugged him and kissed him again. She glanced around looking for the infamous Jay Adams. Jay ran up the stairs and jumped on Erin's back. "Ah," she said but was able to catch her balance. "Nice to see you too," she smirked and looked at Jay.

"Nice to see you cleaned up," Jay said and jumped off her back. He stood in front of her and gave her hug.

"Yeah she cleaned up nice," Red Dog teased as he put his arms around her shoulders from behind giving her a kiss on her cheek. Erin smiled and glanced at Jay. He glanced at her and then looked at everyone.

"Let's get drunk," Jay raised his eyebrows. Everyone agreed and went inside the house. Red Dog and Erin went inside hand in hand. He then put his arm around her shoulders and was just glad to have his girlfriend back. Red Dog had been looking around at the other girls but he never really got involved with anyone else, well intimately anyway. Jay poured himself some beer and drank from the cup. He couldn't help but watch Red Dog and Erin giggling amongst themselves. "Dude they look like chicks blabbing about nothing," he said to Stacy. Stacy turned around and shrugged.

"They're just happy," Stacy said in their defense.

"Yeah whatever," Jay sounded disappointed that Stacy disagreed with him.


	2. Ch 2: Stepmother & Daughter at War

A/N: Thanks for the reviews (_Dawnie-7, __american x dreamer, and Gudrun) you all are awesome! And I'd like to thank all the readers! You allrawk:) Well here is chapter 2 of the story. Hope it's good. I have some really good ideas in store for this story (thanks to Dawn:) ) Enough blabbing on with the story! Thanks again! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stepmother and Daughter at War**

Erin was still asleep. She had come home around 3 in the morning, just like Charlie had told her. She was hoping Neema wouldn't care but unfortunately she was wrong. "Erin, get up," Neema banged on her door making the surfboard shake a little. Erin threw the pillow at the door forcefully and pulled the sheet over her head. She didn't budge from her bed; she was planning to stay asleep as long as she could. While she was away at boarding school she had to wake up everyday at 6, so now that she was back at home she didn't see the need to wake up early. Neema headed to the living room stomping her feet as if she was marching. Erin rolled her eyes and knew what she was going to do. "Charlie, get your damn sister up! She needs to go do some errands for me," Neema practically shouted at Charlie who was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. He put the bowl down and stood up. "Now," Neema went to the kitchen and started banging pans to annoy Erin.

"Shut the fuck up," Erin yelled into the mattress. Charlie knocked on the door softly. "Come in," she said turning to lie on her back. Charlie walked in and pulled the chair from the corner and put it near the bed. He sat down. "I hate her! I don't know why dad married her," she said between her gritted teeth.

"Just get up and get dressed before she starts bitching more," Charlie sighed. Neema got on his nerves as well, but he could tolerate it. Erin on the other hand could not. She nodded and stood up.

"Fine but only because you told me to, not because that stupid whore said so," Erin pointed out as she walked over to her bags. Charlie nodded.

"Good enough for me," he walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Erin pulled out some jeans and a black muscle shirt. She went to the bathroom to shower and change. Thirty minutes later she came out dressed with her hair still damp. She strolled into the kitchen to see Neema on the phone giggling. She knew the giggling meant that Neema was talking to one of her **many** boyfriends. It was sad to know that Erin's father was oblivious to the fact that Neema was cheating on him. Everytime they tried telling him, he just ignore them and fell for Neema's innocent smile.

"What the hell do you want whore, I mean Neema," Erin smiled sarcastically as if she was actually sorry. Neema shoved a list in front of her face. Erin yanked it from her hand and read it quickly. "Okay whatever," she shrugged and went to the living room. Charlie was no longer there. He had left to work; he was able to get his job back at the A-Z Body Shop after he came home from Vietnam. He was one of the best mechanics there so they couldn't turn him away. Erin sighed and went to her room to put on her shoes and grabbed her skateboard. She headed out the front door and heard Neema giggling. She cringed at the sound. "Argh," she said under her breath as she forced open the door and slammed it shut as she left. She threw down her board and shoved the list into her pocket. She wasn't going to run errands for Neema just yet; she was going to go find her boyfriend first. She skated in the direction of the Zephyr Shop. As she skated down the sidewalk she observed all the new shops that popped up since she was gone. As she crossed the intersection, she collided with another skater. Erin fell off her skateboard and it went up flying in the air. Erin landed her butt rubbing her elbows against the cement. "Shit," she said as she sat up trying to see the damage on her elbows.

"Sorry," the other skater said as he picked up Erin's skateboard and walked over to her. Erin picked herself up and grinned at the other skater. She stepped back as she realized who it was.

"Sid," she exclaimed.

"Erin," he smirked. "They released you from the prison," he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Yeah they did," she smiled as she pinched his cheek. "Damn Sid, you're all grown up," she said in a voice as a mother would talk to her baby. He smacked her hand away playfully and smiled. "Where were you heading," she asked. He pointed to the yellow sign that hung over a building. "Oh the Shop. I was going there also, trying to find Red," she said as she put her skateboard under her left arm.

"Well let's go," he grinned and started walking to the shop. Erin followed him. He began to pick up his speed from a walk to a jog. Erin did the same. They were finally racing each other. Erin reached the door first and opened it but Sid rushed inside. "I win," he said panting. Erin walked in.

"By default," she softly slapped his cheek. He grinned and headed to the back of the shop. Erin walked over to the counter and smiled up at Skip.

"Hey Erin," Skip said pulling off his sunglasses to get a better view of the girl. "Glad to see you're still in one piece and that boarding school didn't tear you apart," he grinned as he turned on the blender.

"Yeah, let's just say I left with a bang," she said over the noise from the blender. Skip smirked knowing he had taught her well. All the antics she learned were taught to her by Skip and the rest of the Zephyr gang. "Where's Red," she asked since Skip had turned off the blender. Skip shrugged.

"Getting a haircut," he joked not knowing where Red Dog was. Erin rolled her eyes and looked around the shop. She lightly touched the surfboards remembering she still had hers against the wall. She wanted to feel the ocean again and having that sense of freedom when she rode the waves. It may have only lasted for a few seconds, but it was awesome. "Didn't get much surf while you were in that prison," he asked while jugging down the liquid in his cup. Erin nodded.

"Nope I didn't. The nuns wanted to lock me up and throw away the key. They came close to it a couple of times," she smirked thinking about the time she tripped one of the nuns during church. The bell jingled meaning someone walked in, Erin turned to see the boys rushing in being their rowdy selves. Erin grinned when she saw Red Dog. She ran over and jumped on him. He caught her and held her up by putting his hands on her thighs. "Hey," she kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Get a room," Jay snickered as he pushed Red Dog. Red Dog stepped forward accidentally making Erin hit her back on the counter. Jay smirked and turned to look at Erin. Erin was rubbing her back after Red Dog put her down.

"Jackass," she shoved Jay. Jay shoved her back harder making her fall. Fortunately Red Dog grabbed her waist before she actually hit the floor. She glared at Jay and he blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against Red Dog's chest. Red Dog wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Jay made a face as if it made him sick to his stomach to see them together. Erin glanced at Jay and then quickly looked down. Jay shoved his skateboard under his arm and walked over to Tony.

"So what are you doing tonight," Red Dog asked looking down at Erin. She shrugged.

"I don't know...Neema might not let me out of the house since I came home late last night," Erin sighed. Red Dog put on a frown making Erin frown. He quickly turned his frown into a smile and kissed her. She kissed him back. He ran his hand up her shirt and rubbed her hip with his thumb. She felt kind of embarrassed and shoved his hand away and pulled away from his lips.

"What," he asked sighing. Erin and Red Dog had never had sex, she felt like she wasn't ready for that part of the relationship. So when he tried to get a little _too close_ almost hinting at it, she would just push him away.

"Just...," she began to say but Jay skated over to them and stepped one foot off his skateboard.

"We're going to go skate so if you girls care to come-," Jay smirked and pushed Erin once again. Erin rolled her eyes and just took Red Dog's hand and headed out of the shop. They all skated to the nearest schoolyard and climbed the fence. Erin sat down on one of the picnic tables as she watched the guys skate. Jay couldn't help but glance over at her and noticed she was watching Red Dog. He licked his lips and skated past Red Dog pushing him off his skateboard. He gave Red Dog an evil grin and smirked at Erin. She flicked him off.

"Fuck off Jay," she said as she walked over to Red Dog to pick him up.

"I'm fine," Red Dog kind of snapped at her but was glaring at Jay. Erin still helped him up. "What's up with Jay," he asked under his breath. Jay was being a real ass to him and Jay was known to be an ass to people he _didn't like_.

"Being a bitch," Erin responded. She looked at her watch. "Damn it's almost soap opera time," she groaned. "I have to go get some things for my **evil** stepmother," she said sounding annoyed. Neema wanted the things on her list before her soap operas started, Erin didn't know why but all she knew was whatever Neema wanted, Neema got. Red Dog nodded and kissed her. She kissed him back quickly and headed out of the schoolyard. Jay watched her leave and bit his lip.

---  
Erin walked into her house with the bags practically covering her face. Neema was already on the couch watching her soaps. "No it's okay, don't help me," Erin said sounding frustrated as she walked to the kitchen.

"No don't leave him," Neema talked to the television ignoring what Erin said. Erin tightened her jaw as she put the bags down on the table. She glared over at Neema and just wanted to strangle her. She left the bags there and went to her room. She shut the door behind her and wanted to scream. She was tired of Neema's crap, but there was nothing she could do. Her father was away in New York on business and he wouldn't be back for two weeks. She plopped down on the bed and grabbed a magazine that was on the floor. She flipped through it until Neema swung open the door. "When do you plan to enroll in school again," she asked lighting a cigarette and leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't know. When I feel like it," Erin answered as she raised her eyebrows. She tossed the magazine on the floor and looked up at Neema.

"It needs to be soon. I don't want your lazy ass in this house," Neema blew an 'o' shape with the smoke from her cigarette.

"I'm far from lazy. You're the lazy ass," Erin snapped back. Neema strolled over to her and grabbed Erin's arm pulling her close to her face. "Let go," Erin struggled to pull her arm away from Neema.

"Don't talk to me like that, you selfish bitch," Neema pressed the end of the cigarette against Erin's cheek. Erin cringed in pain. Neema yanked Erin from the bed and threw on the floor. "Clean this shit up," Neema demanded as she pushed the surfboard onto the floor. Erin covered her cheek and slowly picked herself up from the floor. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. "You just love to slam those doors!" Neema shouted from the living room lighting another cigarette. "Stupid fuck up," Neema muttered. Erin grabbed the first aid kit and placed it on top of the toilet. She opened it and searched for a bandage or something. She could feel the tears beginning to swell up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to allow herself to cry. She finally found what she needed. She stood in front of the mirror and began taking care of her burn. She placed a bandage on her cheek, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she didn't want her brother seeing it. She walked to the living room and headed to the kitchen. "Nice bandage Erin," Neema began to laugh as she drank some of her beer. Erin didn't say anything she just walked outside with her orange soda in hand. She sat on the swinging bench and opened her bottle. She threw the top and didn't see where it landed. She tried to restrain herself from scratching her cheek, she tried to ignore the fact that it was there. She drank some of her soda and began moving the swinging bench back and forth. She was waiting for Charlie to come home; he was the only person that kept her from going over the edge. She loved her brother and didn't know what she would do without him.


	3. Ch 3: The Stupid Things We Do

_A/N: Thanks to Gudrun, american x dreamer, Dawnie-7, annewithane2, and AureliaMerula for the reviews, you all are awesome! And thanks to all the readers, you all rock! Well here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it :) Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Stupid Things We Do**

Erin was still waiting for her brother to come home; she figured he was working late. A blue beat up Cadillac pulled into the driveway. A tall, broad shoulder man got out with his sunglasses still on. "It's not sunny," Erin called out to him. The man looked her way and she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Aren't you cute? Is Neema here," he asked closing the car door. He wiped some dirt from the door handle. Erin rolled her eyes and nodded. He walked up the stairs slowly still looking at Erin.

"That's the door," she whispered to him while pointing to the door that looked as if a cat had used it as a scratching post.

"I know," the man said and walked over to the door. Neema opened the door before the guy had a chance to knock. "Ready," he smirked at Neema. She kissed him passionately. Erin tightened her grip on her bottle of soda.

"I'll be back later. You take care of dinner," Neema said to Erin sounding like she **attempted** to care.

"Have fun," Erin said sarcastically and waved at them with a huge smile on her face. Neema and the man walked to the Cadillac. The man glanced at Erin before he got in. Erin looked down at the porch still feeling the man's icy stare. They finally drove off. "Thank God," she sighed out of relief. Her burn began to itch again but she resisted the temptation to scratch. She got up from the bench and headed inside. She heard someone coming up the porch steps. She opened the door and turned to see a **certain** blonde guy standing there. She sighed and shook her head. "What the hell do you want," she asked standing at the door with one foot in and the other still standing on the porch.

"Came to see you," Jay said as he took notice of the bandage on her face. He touched it lightly. She pushed his hand away. "Sorry," he stepped back.

"Well I don't want to see you. So please go," she stepped inside her house but unfortunately before she could shut the door Jay pushed it open. He walked in and began looking around her house.

"This looks like something from the Brady Bunch," Jay smirked as stared at the pictures on the wall. The wallpaper that looked brand new was covered in sunflowers. Everything looked so prime and proper. Nothing seemed out of place. Erin closed the door and leaned her back against it just watching Jay as he walked around the living room.

"Yeah thanks. Well I was fortunate enough to be the one _not_ to decorate it," Erin shrugged and didn't move from where she was. Jay turned to look at her and nodded.

"Oh wow are you serious? I thought you did cause this totally represents your personality," he smiled as he lifted up a picture of Erin and Charlie when they were younger. Erin was wearing a pink bathing suit and Charlie was wearing black trunks. They each had a piece of a watermelon, in the shape of an 'o' with the inside cut out, on top of their heads as if the pieces were halos. "Cute picture," he said flashing a grin at her and showing her the picture. She rushed over to him and grabbed the picture from his hands.

"I'd rather you not _touch_ anything," she warned as she glanced at the picture.

"Sorry Miss Sensitive," Jay raised his eyebrows and plopped down on the couch. Erin groaned and placed the picture back down.

"Leave," she whined and crossed her arms.

"Why," Jay whined and looked at her waiting for a response.

"Cause I said so," Erin stared back at him and crossed her arms, stomping her foot like a child.

"Fine," Jay stood up and walked over to her. He touched her cheek; she could feel a tingle run through her body when he touched her. Jay got closer to her; she could feel the heat from his body near hers. He leaned in close nearly touching her lips. Erin felt her lips begin to tremble. "I'll leave," he whispered to her and stepped back from her walking to the door. Erin touched her lips and glanced at Jay.

"What time do you guys go surfing," she asked. Jay grinned to himself and turned around quickly wiping the grin from his face.

"Around 5 in the morning," he answered. "Before the sun comes up," he opened the door. Erin nodded and touched her bandage since it was itching again. "Care to share what happened," he asked pointing to his cheek meaning hers.

"Yeah. I pressed my face against the frying pan for the hell of it," she smirked and shrugged. "You know me always living on the edge," she sat down on the couch and glanced at Jay then at the coffee table.

"Yeah of course," he nodded knowing it was something more. But he wasn't her boyfriend; well **not yet anyway**, so he wasn't go to push her into telling him.

"Yup," she smiled at him and motioned her hand for him to leave. He nodded and walked outside. He closed the door behind him and saw an old Chevy truck pull into the driveway. Jay walked over to the truck to see Charlie get out.

"Hey man," Charlie grinned at Jay. "Haven't seen you around here in a long time," Charlie knew Jay liked Erin even before Red Dog began to date her. In all honesty, Charlie always favored Jay over Red Dog, but he wasn't going to try to convince his sister to date Jay. It was her love life and he knew better than to butt in.

"Hey man," Jay smiled. "Just came to see how Erin was and she is going to go surf with us tomorrow," he put his board down on the driveway and put on foot on top of the deck. Charlie nodded.

"All right that's cool. Well I'll see you around Jay," Charlie headed inside the house.

"Later," Jay skated off heading in the direction of Tony's house. Charlie opened the door to see Erin staring at the picture Jay had picked up. Charlie put the keys down on the table near the door and went to sit next to his sister.

"Hey sis," he smiled as he looked at the picture she was looking at.

"Mom took this picture before she left. Remember," Erin smiled as she continued to stare at the picture. She sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah and I believe it was _your_ idea to get the watermelon," Charlie smiled as he took the picture from Erin. She nodded and didn't bother trying to deny it. She was usually the one that came up with the oddest ideas. "We did a lot of stupid things when we were younger."

"When mom was here, she was unbelievable," Erin sighed resting her elbow on the arm of the couch. Charlie nodded in agreement. He turned to look at his sister and saw the bandage on her cheek.

"What happened to your cheek," he asked turning her head so the bandaged cheek could be facing him.

"I fell off my skateboard and scratched my face," she lied. She prayed that Charlie would just fall for it and wouldn't start attacking her with questions.

"You need to be careful," he told her and got up from the couch. She felt a burden being lifted off her shoulders when he fell for the lie.

"I am," she protested and pinched her brother's arm. Charlie quickly covered his arm after feeling the sharp pain. "Ha ha," she smiled innocently. "At least I didn't put you on fire," she pointed out and got up as well. Charlie pushed her playfully and headed to the kitchen. "Eat whatever you want. Neema is out with some creepy guy," she shuttered at the thought of him.

"Figures," Charlie sighed as he searched the cabinets for something to cook quickly. Erin sat at the table and grabbed the toothpicks from the middle of the table. She began to form shapes with them.

"It's a square," she exclaimed and clapped her hands. Charlie laughed softly and decided to eat the Chinese leftovers. He poured them onto a plate and put the plate into the microwave. "It's a triangle," she scrambled up the toothpicks to figure out what else she could make. Charlie just watched his sister. They were each other's backbone; they were always there for each other no matter what. When Charlie was called to be sent to Vietnam Erin tried not to shed a tear. She just joked around with him and spent every minute with him. The day he left was the day Erin broke down...

_"Don't go please," Erin begged still hugging her brother. Charlie hugged her back. _

_"Erin he has to," their father said as he pulled Erin away from Charlie. _

_"Take this," Erin said and handed him the rosary their grandmother had given to Erin when she was 6. _

_"I'm coming home. I promise," Charlie reassured her and put the rosary into his jacket pocket. "Bump knuckles," he said holding up his fist. Erin weakly bumped his knuckles with hers. "Take care of dad," he said to her as he headed to his gate to board the plane. Erin cried harder watching her brother walk away. Their father put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Charlie could feel tears begin to swell up in his eyes but he didn't turn back. He just kept walking. He gave his ticket to the lady standing in front of the gate. He glimpsed over at his sister and his father. They were walking out of the airport. He boarded the plane._


	4. Ch 4:Truth and Liquor Shall Set You Free

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews (__american x dreamer, Dawnie-7, and TheHollister)! I love reading them. Also thanks to all the readers, you all are in my cool book! lol. Well enough being blabbing, here is Chapter 4. Please Read and Review! Thanks a bunch! _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth and Liquor Shall Set You Free**

Erin glanced at her clock and it read 5:13 am. She forced herself from her bed and grabbed her red bikini from one of her bags on the floor. She grabbed her wetsuit from the closet. Anyone could tell it hadn't seen the sun in a while. She smiled to herself as she went to the bathroom to change. She could feel a rush of excitement run through her body as she thought about the waves. After she got out of the bathroom she quietly crept to her room to get her surfboard and skateboard. She slowly passed by Neema's room, she peeked inside to see Neema sprawled out on the bed. She figured the man had left after he got what he wanted. She walked to the living room to the front door. "Hey," a voice spoke. She jumped back and turned to see the man sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"Uh...hi," Erin said sounding confused and just shook her head as she opened the door.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Duncan," he smiled at Erin. Erin nodded not really caring and just wanted to leave.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you," she said with one foot out the door but Duncan began to speak again.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Dude, what does it matter? You're going to be gone by tomorrow. You're just a fuck buddy for Neema. No true commitment. So it really doesn't matter if you know my name or not," Erin shook her head and was finally able to escape the prison she called a_ home_. She threw her skateboard down on the sidewalk and skated towards the P.O.P. Pier. She could make out shadowy figures walking down the street as she passed by and tried her best to avoid bumping into them. She adjusted her wetsuit so it wouldn't slide down anymore, since she had the top half wrapped around her waist.

She stopped when the broken down pier came into clear view. She grinned to herself when she could smell the salt of the water. All of a sudden everything that was bothering her was gone. Nothing mattered to her now; just catching those waves was what mattered. She walked over to get a closer view. She saw Skip and Billy Z surfing the waves while the others watched. Erin jumped up when she felt a pair of cold hands touch her back. She turned around to see Jay laughing. "Jackass," she punched his shoulder hard.

"Sorry couldn't help it. Glad to see you came," he grinned and noticed the scar on her face. "Nice," he glided his finger over it. She flicked his hand away.

"Yeah thanks," she turned back to the ocean. Skip and the rest of the gang were heading over to their usual spot, under the pier sitting on pieces of broken pillars. Jay and Erin walked over to them. Tony and Stacy showed up within seconds of the other two's arrival. Erin tossed her skateboard aside as did the others. Skip glanced at them as he took a beer from the ice chest. He lightly shook the can shaking the melted ice off the top.

"Nice to see _they_ let you out," he grinned at Erin.

"Well I have my ways," she shrugged as she put on the top half of her wetsuit. "How are the waves," she asked as she zipped it up.

"Gnarly," Billy smirked as he took a beer from the ice chest as well.

"Awesome," Erin smiled big and glanced at Stacy and Tony.

"Ready to get wet chica," Tony smacked Erin's back. She stepped forward and was able to catch her balance. The four headed to the ocean and paddled out. Skip and the others watched as each of the four kids took their turns riding the waves.

---  
Erin walked into her house with her surfboard under one arm and her skateboard under the other. Her hair was dripping wet, she walked to her room and tossed her skateboard aside and carefully leaned her surfboard against the wall. It was a birthday gift from Charlie; she treated it like it was her baby. She began unzipping her wetsuit and pulled down the top half. She grabbed a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt that read 'St. Joseph Boarding School.' She went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. She wasn't a big fan of having her hair smell like salt.

She walked out of the bathroom changed about twenty minutes later and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the orange juice carton and drank some. Not bothering to get a glass; it was a bad habit she picked up from her brother. She heard a knock at the door. She put the carton on the table and went to answer it. Jay pushed open the door and strolled in like it was no big deal. "Yeah Jay please come in," she said still staring outside as if Jay was still standing there.

"Yeah whatever," he smirked. She shut the door and turned to face Jay. He couldn't help but stare at the circular scar on her face. "What happened," he asked as he removed his hat.

"Nothing," she snapped and sat down on the couch. She covered her cheek with her hand.

"So what? You're going to walk around with your hand on your face," he arched an eyebrow as he sat down next to her.

"Well if it will stop people from asking me damn questions," she answered sarcastically. She moved her hand and sighed. "Neema thought she could get even with me by putting her cigarette out on my face. She thinks it will make me hideous and I'll have to hide in a basement like the _Phantom of the Opera_," she said in a spooky tone of voice. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well it worked," Jay stated turning his face away from her as if he was shielding his eyes. She pushed him and began to laugh. Erin hated Jay but at the same time she loved the way he would make her feel better. Jay turned to her and touched her chin with his thumb and winked.

"Thanks," she said softly and gave him a small smile. Jay leaned in once again but Erin turned away from him. "So are you going to Tony's party tonight," she asked trying to keep her focus straight ahead.

"Yeah I guess. Could be fun," Jay answered and sighed loudly. Erin nodded.

"Well I see you there," she said hoping Jay would leave. She bit her lip and didn't want to look at him. He picked up on the hint and jumped off the couch.

"Later," he walked out. She watched him leave and could feel butterflies in her stomach. She had a boyfriend; she couldn't let her eye wander around. Red Dog loved her and she loved him. No question about it. Jay was just Jay, nothing more.

---  
The Doors' "Hello, I Love You" came blaring from the speakers at Tony's house. Jay was standing next to the table where the beer was. He was looking around the room to see if anyone in **particular** was there. Red Dog walked into the house with Erin. They both had a frustrated expression on their face. "What's the big deal," he shook his head at her.

"The big deal is, you were **flirting** with her," Erin practically screamed at him. Red Dog glanced around and saw that no one was staring at them, which was a sense of relief for him. Jay smiled to himself and continued to watch in anticipation.

"I **wasn't**," Red Dog defended himself.

"Jim, you were all over her," Erin pushed him forcefully. Red Dog shook his head.

"Whatever. Make all the accusations you want. I don't care," he walked over to Shogo and Wentzle. Erin stomped her foot and headed over to the table where Jay was. She poured herself some beer and drank it in one gulp.

"Easy," Jay joked and looked at her.

"Uh-huh yeah whatever," Erin rolled her eyes and poured herself some more. She turned so her back could be against the table and she looked over at Red Dog. She could tell he was talking to Shogo and Wentzle about her and how she exploded for apparently no reason. She wanted to get back at him and glanced at Jay. She drank the rest of the beer from the cup and poured herself some more. She took a step closer to Jay. Jay noticed but didn't budge. "So...how's life," she smiled as she drank the beer.

"Good I suppose," he shrugged. Erin stood in front of Jay and drank the rest of beer. She got closer to Jay and looked up at him. "Um...what are you doing," he asked_ trying_ to sound like he minded, but in reality it was a dream come true.

"Just go with it," she whispered to him and glimpsed over at Red Dog. He was watching her. She turned back to Jay and pulled him into a long kiss. Jay kissed her back on impulse. She unnoticeably moved his hands so they could be on her waist. Jay ran his hand under her shirt. Red Dog slammed his fist into the wall and walked outside onto the porch. Erin pulled away from Jay and knew she had made Red Dog jealous. "Thanks," she pinched Jay's cheek and poured herself some more beer. Jay seemed to be out of breath.

"Anytime," he went along knowing why she did it. It hurt him to know the reason why she kissed him, but he tried not to show it. He wanted to tell Erin that he really liked her, but he knew he didn't stand a chance with her. Even though Red Dog did screw up sometimes, he always made it up to Erin in the sweetest way. There was no way Jay could compete with that. So he just figured he would be on the rebound.

It didn't take long for Erin to become drunk. She was stumbling around Tony's house bumping into people. She stepped outside onto the porch and nearly fell over the railing but Jay was there to grab a hold of her. "Whoa," Jay smirked at her.

"Niiice to see you," Erin giggled and tweaked Jay's nose. She took a step back and grabbed a hold of the railing.

"I think it's time to go home," Jay said and put her arm around his neck and let her lean her weight against him.

"Hooome," Erin slurred. Jay looked around for Red Dog, but he was too busy making out with some blonde girl on the couch. He shook his head and decided to take Erin home. He began walking in the direction of her house. "Jaayyy," she hiccupped.

"Yeah?"

"I looovve you," she hiccupped once again. Jay knew she was drunk and knew better than to believe her. So he just nodded and smiled at her. "Nooo...I wuv you," she kissed his cheek and laughed. "Lots!" she shrieked and hiccupped.

"Thanks," Jay grabbed her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I'm," she pointed to herself. "Haven't had seeex," she giggled at the word 'sex'. "With Jim because I wuv you," she rested her head on his shoulder. "You mean lots to me," she began to mutter and close her eyes. Jay stopped and picked her up. He looked down at her; she snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jay could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off and ignored it.

He walked up the steps to the front door. He laid Erin down on the swinging bench and he picked up the porcelain frog on the porch. He retrieved the spare key and unlocked the front door. He walked over to pick up Erin and headed inside the house. Once he was in he pushed the door with his foot to close. He walked quietly to Erin's room and opened her bedroom door. He laid her down on her bed gently. Erin opened her eyes slowly. "Jay," she said and pulled him down next to her.

"Yeah," he answered in a whisper. She sat up and kissed him forcefully. Jay couldn't help himself but kiss her back. She began to pull him down on top of her. She ran her hand up his shirt and roamed his chest. Jay knew what was going to happen if he went any further and he wanted it, but at the same time something inside didn't want to go through with it. He pulled away from her and looked at her. "I can't...not like this," he shook his head and stood up. He wasn't going to have sex with his best friend and have her not remember. She looked at him.

"I...," she began to say. Jay could feel the butterflies in stomach again. "I...lo...have to puke," she shot up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Jay rushed after her and held back her hair as she puked into the toilet. Jay felt like an idiot to think that Erin really loved him; he knew it was the alcohol talking and controlling her actions. **But** maybe he was wrong and she was telling the truth. In his mind it was a one in a million chance that Erin loved him.


	5. Ch 5: Friends with Benefits Works for Me

_A/N: Thank you so much to the reviewers (american x dreamer, Dawnie-7, TheHollister, and shelby) you all are awesome! And of course thank you to the readers, you all rawk: ) Well here is chapter 5 of the story, I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks again!_**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Friends with Benefits Works for Me**

Erin woke up the next morning feeling like she was hit by an on-coming train. "Shit," she moaned as she slowly sat on her bed. She turned to stand up but her foot came in contact with a warm body. She picked up her feet quickly and looked down to see Jay sleeping on the floor. He was using one of Erin's stuffed animals as a pillow and was curled up, since he had no blanket. "Jay," she shook him lightly trying to wake him up. Jay slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey," he grinned at her. "Feeling better," he stood up and sat next to her on the bed. He began rubbing his hand on her back up and down. She pressed her hands over her face trying to wake herself up.

"I have a huge headache," she rested her head on his shoulder. Jay smirked.

"Yeah well you did drink quite a bit," he put his arm around her shoulders. She put on a weak smile and looked at him. "But don't worry I took care of you," he sighed remembering the times he had to take care of his mother when she had _a little too much to drink_.

"Thanks Jay," she kissed his cheek. "I feel like shit...," she pressed her index against her chest pointing to herself. "I just want to stay here," she fell back on to her bed. "Oww that hurt," she rubbed her head. Jay smirked and got on top of her holding up his weight with his hands, one on each side of her. "Get off me," Erin said weakly not really sounding like she meant it. She felt a smile began to form on her lips.

"Gimmie kitty," Jay spoke softly and leaned closer to her face. He began kissing her neck playfully. Erin began to laugh.

"Okay seriously stop," she said still laughing. Jay didn't move, he just moved about her neck. "Jay," she turned his face to look at her. He stared into her eyes. She stared back into his.

"Yeah," he whispered to her. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. She leaned in closer and kissed him passionately. Jay ran his hand down her body to the button of her shorts. She deepened the kiss while Jay unbuttoned her shorts.

"Erin," Neema knocked on the door softly.

"Shit," Erin pulled away from Jay. "Get into the closet," she pushed Jay off of her. He hit the floor and scrambled to his feet then ran inside the closet. Erin quickly buttoned her shorts and went to open the door. "Yeah," she looked at Neema.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you," Neema looked down ashamed. Erin didn't buy her act since she often did this routine to get herself out of trouble.

"Yeah it's cool," Erin shrugged not caring to hear the rest of Neema's sappy story.

"I just...I don't know what took over me," Neema shrugged. "Will you forgive me," she looked at Erin with begging eyes. Erin nodded hoping that was good enough to make Neema go away. "Thank you. I feel so much better," Neema kissed Erin's forehead and headed to the living room. Erin watched as Neema walked down the hall, she threw the finger at her back and shut the door. She walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Will you forgive," Jay said in a feminine voice and smiled.

"You better go," she smiled and headed back to her bed.

"Yeah," Jay nodded and rushed over to her. He kissed her quickly and grabbed his skateboard. "Later man," he walked out of her room and left. Erin smiled as she watched him leave. She hopped off her bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out a yellow bikini and a pink tank top. She opened another drawer and pulled out short blue jean shorts. She had finally unpacked her things and put them in their proper place. She went to the bathroom to shower and change.

After she was done she walked to the kitchen and saw Neema cooking, well **attempting** to. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. Erin pulled out a chair and sat down twisting her hair back so it wouldn't be in her face.

"Well eat up," Neema smiled at them as she put a plate of French toast in front of them. Erin arched an eyebrow while looking from the plate to her brother. "I promise they are good," Neema stated as she placed purple plates in front of them. She grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator and a glass from the dish strainer. She poured some orange juice and placed it next to Erin.

"They look...good," Charlie swallowed as he grabbed some and placed them on his plate. Erin followed his lead and drained them in syrup. She saw Charlie begin to cut them so she did also. She stabbed her fork into one of the pieces and put it in her mouth. She began to chew the piece slowly. "Not bad Neema," Charlie said and smiled at Neema.

"Yeah it's good," Erin continued to eat hoping there wasn't poison in them. Neema pulled out the unoccupied chair and sat down.

"I'm glad you guys like them. I'm going to try to do more motherly things," Neema smiled as she patted Charlie's and Erin's cheek. The two nodded in agreement trying to restrain from laughing.

"That's cool," Erin nodded as she drank some of her orange juice.

"So Erin, are you going swimming," Neema asked as she noticed the yellow bikini strap. Erin shrugged.

"Maybe depends on what the guys want to do," Erin answered as she grabbed another piece of French toast and poured more syrup. Neema nodded.

"Do you have any girls that are friends," Neema asked with a face expression that she actually looked interested in Erin's life.

"Yeah. There's Peggy and Kathy," Erin shrugged taking notice that she didn't have too many female friends. "I have to go already," Erin stood up and put her plate into the sink. She took one last gulp from her glass and placed in the sink also.

"Be back around 8," Neema told her. Erin glanced at Charlie. He just shrugged not knowing if Neema was serious.

"All right," Erin ran to her room to put on her black converse and grabbed her skateboard. "Check ya later," she said as she ran past them to the front door. She opened the door and walked down the porch steps. She threw her board down on the sidewalk and headed in the direction of a schoolyard hoping she would find her friends.

The boys, except for Stacy who was working, were at the Zephyr shop. Jay seemed to be **very** energetic; he was faking a seizure and sticking his tongue out. The others laughed and continued to watch Jay as they waited for Skip to speak to them since he was whispering something to Stecyk.

Erin stopped in front of the nearest schoolyard but no sign of them. She continued skating toward the Zephyr shop; she stopped in front of the shop and swung open the door. Skip, Stecyk, Billy Z, and Chino were standing by the counter as they were about to announce who made the Zephyr Skate Team, but everyone turned their attention to Erin. "Sorry," she said in a whisper and grinned. She hurried over to the bench and sat down next to Sid. Red Dog leaned forward and looked at her. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. Erin shrugged not really caring to hear his story and then turned to Skip.

"All right well listen up," Skip slurred while he held a beer in his hand. "Now I know you think that this is no big deal, but it is," Skip drank some of his beer and put the empty bottle on the counter. "You need to skate your hardest and don't screw up especially when you're skating for this surf shop," Skip said simply. The boys and Peggy nodded in agreement. Erin just watched.

"Peggy," Stecyk began to call out the names of who made the team. She unfolded the navy blue t-shirt to reveal the Zephyr logo in white letters on the back with Competition Team under it and the same on the left side of the shirt on the front but smaller. "Jay. Biniak. Wentzle. Shogo. TA. Red Dog. Baby Sid," he continued tossing them the navy blue shirt. Erin didn't get one since she didn't exactly try out for the team. Jay glanced up at Erin and tossed her his beige colored t-shirt. Erin caught it and smiled at him.

"That way you're part of the team," Jay winked at her as he pulled down the navy blue shirt to cover his bare torso.

"Yeah thanks," she rolled her eyes and tossed the shirt back at him.

"We will practice everyday in the afternoon, so you maggots don't suck. Anyone know what this is," Skip held up a white flyer for a skating competition. Biniak grabbed it from Skip and read it.

"It's not like you can read Biniak," Peggy smirked as she took the flyer from him and read it.

"We need to shut these bastards down," Skip announced. Everyone yelled to agree. "Also we got you maggots more gifts. I don't know why," he murmured as Billy Z brought in a bag. Billy pulled out a new skateboard with the Zephyr logo on the deck and the urethane wheels.

"Whoa," they said in unison and they each grabbed a skateboard from the bag.

"Take care of them like they're your children. We aren't making anymore," Skip smirked as he lit a cigarette. Erin got up from the bench and followed the others out. "Hey Erin," Skip called out before she left. "There's one more in this bag," Billy Z took out a red skateboard from the bag before tossing the bag aside. He held it out to her.

"Oh wow thanks Skip," Erin smiled as she took the skateboard from Billy. "This is awesome...but...what about Stacy," she asked examining the board and then looked at Skip. Skip didn't respond just continued taking drags from his cigarette. Jay grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her outside. Once they were outside they all jumped on their boards to try them out. Erin put her new board down on the sidewalk and skated behind Jay. She caught up to Jay and pushed him softly making him fall against a car parked along the sidewalk. She stuck her tongue out at him and followed the others. Jay smirked and hoped on his skateboard and caught up to Erin.


	6. Ch 6: Band Aids Heal All Wounds

_A/N: Sorry I took so long updating. I ran into some bad writer's block, please forgive me. Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are totally awesome! Well enough blabbing I'm sure you want to read the story. Please R & R! Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Band-Aids Heal All Wounds**

Erin walked into her house 5 minutes till 9. She was concerned about Jay considering what happened earlier. Donny had left him and his mom, moving on with his life and leaving Jay's in pieces. Jay actually enjoyed having Donny around; he was like a father to him to see him walk out, just crushed him. She wasn't sure where he went and knew she had to get back to her house at 8 but she decided to search around for him. She had no luck in finding him so she just went home to face Neema.

She looked around to find an empty house. "Okay," she said to herself and shut the door behind her. She headed to her room and walked in. She gently placed her new skateboard against the wall. She plopped down on her bed and sighed loudly. She was waiting for Neema to come bursting into her room yelling at her, but there was nothing but silence. "This is stupid," she said to herself. She rolled off the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a red dress with scattered white flowers. It was cut pretty low in the front, showing a little bit of cleavage, and it had small sleeves. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into the dress.

She walked back into her room and grabbed some red wedge sandals with laces. She wrapped the lace around her ankle and tied the ends into a bow, she did the same for her other sandal. She grabbed some gold bangles and slipped them on. She put on the locket her mother gave her when she 6. She stared at the locket in the mirror and thought about her mother. Every detail about her mother just came into clear view: her auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and long thin arms. She missed her so much. She closed her eyes and just shook the memory out of her mind. She brushed her fingers through her hair and then headed out of her room. Charlie walked in the door just before Erin could make it out. "Where are you going," he asked and put the keys down on the table.

"To Tony's, he is having a party for the team," she shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't used to going to these parties dressed up but she had her reasons for this particular night.

"You look nice," he said as he noticed his sister was actually out of her usually uniform: jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thanks. Can I go now," she asked reaching for the door.

"Just be careful," he said. Erin grinned at him and hugged him quickly. "Did you put perfume on," he arched an eyebrow.

"I am a girl you know," she smirked and walked out the door. Charlie rolled his eyes and watched her walk to Tony's house until he couldn't see her anymore from the porch. He walked inside and shut the door. He went to the kitchen to make something to eat for himself since Neema was no where in sight and he knew she wasn't coming home until early the next morning.

Erin stopped in front of the house before Tony's. She took a deep breath and looked down at her dress. The guys weren't used to seeing her in a dress, or this dressed up for that matter. She kind of wanted to flaunt in front of Red Dog what he lost. She began to bite her nails and could feel her stomach turn out of nervousness. She took a step forward to see the guys sitting on the porch just hanging out. They had the music soft but it was still loud enough to hear. She looked down at her dress and shook her head. "This is not me," she said to herself and turned back in the direction of her house. She continued walking back to her house. "This is so stupid," she said to herself as she looked up at her front porch to see Jay sitting on the top step. "Jay," she walked over to him and sat down.

"Whoa don't you look different," he smirked since he noticed the dress she was wearing. Erin quickly covered her cleavage up by crossing her arms. He let out a small laugh.

"Quit making me feel uncomfortable," she looked down. "I look like a dumb bimbo," she shook her head.

"No you actually look...beautiful," he looked at her. She glanced at him and smiled not believing him. "Minus the band-aids you have on your knees," he pressed the bandages lightly. Erin shoved his hand away.

"Okay whatever," she stretched her legs out on the other steps and placed her hands on each side of her. "So how are you holding up," she asked and turned her head to face him. Jay made a face and shrugged. "That well eh?"

"Well I'm still breathing so I guess I'm fine," he gave her a half grin and looked at her. "Were you trying to get Red Dog back," he asked referring to her outfit. She shook her head quickly.

"I was trying to make him feel like shit, but in the end I felt like shit," she sighed. "I tried to be...well...I don't know. I really do love him, but I mean you see all the other girls who hang around him. They are like supermodel clones! Blonde hair, big breast, and perfect body. How the hell am I suppose to compete with that," she said out of frustration. She didn't want to lose Red Dog, but she feared that one day she would.

"Well if he falls for that then...he doesn't deserve you," Jay said in a casual tone. He wanted to tell Erin that he loved her, but Red Dog was just too big of an obstacle. He had to weasel his way in some how.

"And that's coming from someone who loves those type of girls," Erin joked and smiled. She perched up her knees and rested her elbows on them. "I mean think about Jay, if you had to choose between me and the perfect girl who would you choose," she asked.

"How perfect are we talking," he smirked. Erin pushed him playfully.

"Your ideal girl. What's your ideal girl," she asked. Jay sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Well," he looked at her. "She's smart, cause as you know I don't go to school that often. She has to be funny and random like she likes to do stupid shit. And she has to skateboard like hardcore and surfs. As far as body goes, I guess I could settle for someone like you," he winked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. Erin laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Asshole," she said and saw the blue beat up Cadillac pull into the driveway. The headlights went dim and the engine turned off. "Shit," she said under her breath. Duncan was the first one out of the car followed by Neema. She was drunk, her lipstick looked smeared and her clothes weren't exactly put on straight. Duncan walked over to Erin and looked down at her.

"Guess I was more than a fuck buddy," he smirked and noticed her dress. "You look pretty," he pressed his cigarette against his lips. Erin looked down. Jay noticed Erin looked kind of frightened by this guy. Duncan went up the stairs and into the house. Neema stumbled over to Erin.

"Get in the house," she yelled at Erin.

"But-" Erin began to say. Neema didn't need any of Erin's lip and just hit the back of her head.

"Now," she screamed. Jay stood up as did Erin. "Your boyfriend has to go," she slurred as she made her way to the front door. Duncan was already sitting on the couch watching television. Erin turned to Jay and smiled.

"I better go. It's okay Charlie is here anyway," she shrugged acting like it was no big deal. Jay nodded and kissed her lightly. He could feel Duncan's icy stare through the window. Erin kissed him back and pulled away. "Bye," she said and went inside. Jay watched her walk into her house. He wanted to stay and make sure everything was okay, but if Charlie was there he wouldn't let anything happen to Erin. Jay grabbed his skateboard and headed towards Tony's house.

"I'm going to go to bed," Erin said to Neema. Neema was already slouching on the couch half asleep. Duncan looked at Erin. "Just tell her," she said since Neema didn't respond.

"Come here," Duncan patted the seat next to him. Erin just stood there, out of all Neema's boyfriends she feared Duncan. For some reason the vibes he sent off just scared her. Duncan nodded and walked over to her. Erin took a step back from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. I just want to talk," he smiled.

"Well we can talk from here," Erin took a step back. "My friends and I always talk with this much distance," she smiled at him. Duncan took a couple of steps forward until Erin was pinned against the wall. "Invading my personal space," she said trying to push him back.

"You're really pretty," Duncan whispered and kissed her neck. Erin tried to push him off her; she could smell the liquor and tobacco on his breath.

"Get the hell away," Erin shrieked. Duncan ran his hand up her dress. "Charlie," she screamed. He was taking a shower but heard his sister calling him. He hurriedly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Shut up bitch," Duncan told her and smacked her across the face cutting her cheek with his gold ring. He moved his lips toward Erin's.

"Charlie," she yelled again starting to cry. Charlie ran over to them and threw Duncan off her making him fall to floor. Erin wrapped her arms around her brother and cried harder.

"Don't fuckin touch her ever again," Charlie glared at Duncan and walked Erin to his bedroom. He tried to sit her on the bed but she didn't want to let him go. "Erin, everything is going to be okay," he reassured her. Erin unlinked her arms from around his neck and sat on his bed. "I have enough money to get an apartment. Vince says he will even give me a raise to help me pay the rent. We are getting out of here. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not again," he kissed her forehead. Erin nodded and buried her face in her hands. Charlie sat down next to her and rubbed her back softly. "It's okay," he whispered to her.


	7. Ch 7: The Grass Is Well Greenish

_A/N: phew Updated this one also. Hopefully this chapter is good. Don't worry the drama will soon come! Thanks to all the reviewers and readers who are still here. You guys all rock! Now on with the story..._

**Chapter 7: The Grass Is...Well...Greenish**

"The view is spectacular," a chunky man with a weird moustache and smelled of Old Spice exclaimed. Erin crinkled her nose as she looked around the apartment. The wallpaper looked like it was disintegrating and there was a huge moldy spot on the roof.

"Yeah...How much," Charlie asked for what felt like the millionth time. The man kept avoiding the question and just went on rambling about how fabulous the apartment was.

"The rooms are in fantastic condition," the chunky man smiled. Erin let out a small muffled laugh. The chunky man glanced at her and his smile faded.

"Dude, just tell us how much," Erin asked annoyed. "And lay off the Old Spice man," she snapped and waved her hand in front of her nose. The chunky man took a deep breath and put his hands into his pants' pockets.

"650 a month," the man said flat out. He lost all his enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thanks for your time," Charlie grabbed his sister's arm and walked out pulling her behind him. Once they were outside the apartment building he turned to look at Erin. "You can't keep doing that," he exclaimed.

"Sorry that I didn't like the apartment or the dude," Erin shrugged and continued walking. Charlie walked beside and crossed out the apartment building they had just visited from the newspaper. "There just isn't an apartment that I really like," she sighed and looked around at the small shops. "Maybe we can just kick Neema out," she shrugged and smiled at the thought.

"I wish but until dad comes home she has the house," Charlie said as he read through some of the other apartment listings. "We could rent a house like in one of those communities," he suggested.

"Charlie, I think we are better off finding an apartment. One of those houses cost a hell of a lot more than an apartment," she stated and sighed. "If mom was around we could go live with her and all our problems would just vanish like that," she snapped her fingers. Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Yup. Why dad kept us, I'll never know why," he shrugged and circled an apartment listing in the newspaper. Erin sighed loudly and began avoiding stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk. Charlie continued to looking to see if there were anything other listings.

p --- br

Erin put her hands on the table and rested her chin on top of them. They had decided to get some lunch and walked into a small diner they had passed. She looked up at Charlie who was still reading the apartment listings. He had the cap of the pen in his mouth and the tip of the pen pressed against the edge of the newspaper. He took the cap out of his mouth and sighed. "Erin, I seriously don't know what we are going to do," he sighed. He felt like he was letting her down. She lifted her head.

"Charlie, its okay," she gave him a weak smile. "We are going to figure this out, I promise," she held out her knuckles. Charlie sighed as he listened to his little sister. He gave her a small smile and bumped knuckles with her. "Okay, now we should just order some food," she told him and lifted the menu from the table. She glanced through it and put it down within a few seconds.

"Burger and fries," Charlie said and nodded. He knew his sister far too well and she always got the same thing every time they went to a diner. "And a milkshake," he added in since he saw Erin beginning to open her mouth to say something. She smiled at her brother and nodded. "I know you all too well sis," he didn't bother looking at the menu. He would get the same thing. The waitress walked over to them, popping her bubblegum and took out her notepad.

"What can I get for you all," she asked talking in an obvious thick Boston accent.

"Two burgers and two fries and one chocolate milkshake and one Coke," Charlie ordered and handed her the menus. The girl bopped her head as she wrote down their order. She took the menus.

"Your food will be out in a few," she told them and walked back over to the counter. Charlie and Erin looked at each other giving each other similar looks, wanting to laugh but held it back. Erin shook her head and looked down at the table. She knocked her knuckles against the table and looked out the window. She heard a couple of rowdy kids bursting into the diner.

"Hey baby," a very familiar voice exclaimed. Charlie and Erin both turned their heads to see who the owners of the voices were. Sure enough, it was who they expected – the Z-Boys. Erin rolled her eyes as she saw Jay licking his lips and winking at one of the waitresses. The girl pushed Jay aside and kept walking. "Oh come on babe," he begged. The other boys just booed Jay for his failed attempt at picking up a chick. Charlie turned back and lifted the newspaper again.

Jay looked around the diner and spotted Erin sitting in a booth, he knew she was with her brother today. He hit Tony's chest and nudged his head over in Erin's direction. Tony just nodded his head and continued talking with Shogo. Red Dog was no where in sight, Jay took advantage of it. He walked over to the booth and slid in next to Erin. He smiled at her. "How's it going," he asked her. He acknowledged Charlie by just nodding his head at him and then turned back to Erin.

"Good, I guess," she shrugged and grinned at him. He was there last night when her mother arrived with Duncan completely drunk and Duncan was eyeing Erin in a really disturbing way. "We're just looking for apartments," she told him. Jay nodded as he actually listened to her speak, he wasn't known for being a very good listener. Usually only a few people actually had his full attention.

"That's cool. There is an apartment open where I live, if you're interested," Jay suggested to them. That would be perfect if she moved in near him. He could have the chance to prove to Erin that he wasn't the jackass like he acted around his friends.

"We'll think about it," Erin told him. "Thanks though," she smiled at him. She wouldn't mind living near Jay, he was a close friend of hers and she could use friends right now. "Um...where is Red," she asked as she looked over at the group of boys but there was no sign of red hair.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Damn it, why did she have to bring him up? Weren't they broken up? "I heard he was hooking up with some brown head," he shrugged trying to make her forget about Red Dog. He was trying to hint to her that he had moved on and she should too. She looked at her friend wanting to hear more about this brown head. "I don't know her name or anything; it's just what I've heard."

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head acting like she didn't care. But anyone could see in her face that she did care. Red Dog wasn't supposed to move on before her. She was supposed to flaunt in front of him that she had moved on and didn't need him anymore.

"Jay," Tony called out and waved his hand meaning it was time to leave. Jay nodded at Tony and then looked back at Erin.

"I'll see you later," he told her and gave her charming grin. "Later man," he told Charlie and quickly jogged over to his friends and they headed out of the diner. She watched as they exited the diner; she needed to find out who this brown head was and what her deal was. Oh yes indeed, she was going to find out.


End file.
